The present invention relates to a cup setter device for setting a cup within a hole located on a golf course green.
Each green on a golf course has a single hole which is typically moved about the green from time to time. Using a standard sized hole cutter a cylindrical hole is cut through the turf and into the soil beneath it, and the cylindrical plug of earth formed by the hole cutter removed. After the hole is formed a metal or plastic cup of a standard size is inserted into the hole and pushed downwardly with a conventional cup setter by using the foot and body weight of the user until the flange of the cup setter contacts the surface of the green. At the point where the flange of the cup setter contacts the surface of the green the top of the cup is one inch below the surface of the green, as prescribed by regulations. The bottom of the cup has a flagstick receptacle and the person setting the cup judges whether the cup is properly set by inserting the flagstick into its receptacle within the cup and visually determining if its longitudinal axis is vertical. If the flagstick is not vertical the placement of the cup must be adjusted by partially removing the cup, kicking it in the estimated direction to achieve vertical placement, re-inserting the cup, re-checking the vertical alignment with a flagstaff, etc., which can be quite laborious.